mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryo Chonan vs. Hayato Sakurai
The first round began. Sakurai landed an inside leg kick. He missed a spinning back fist. Sakurai dropped Chonan with a right and pounced to guard. Right and three lefts, left, right, left, right, three big rights. Another and a big left and a big right. Another right. The crowd chanted Sakurai's name. Three big rights. Wow. The action slowed for a bit. Chonan's blocking the shots now. The ref stood them up. He saw Sakurai coming and spun out of the way. Sakurai missed a big right and ate a left. Chonan landed an uppercut and ate a left hook coming in to the clinch. He broke kneeing the body there. They clinched. Sakurai got a throw to side control. Sakurai went knee on belly. The crowd chanted Chonan's name. Sakurai mounted. Chonan gave up the back, escaped and came down to guard. Is Sakurai gassed or something? Chonan landed a left and a right. He kicked the leg and came down. He landed a big right. Another. A big left and another. A right. Chonan stood. He came back down. The action slowed. Chonan stood kicking the leg twice. He came back down. The crowd's still chanting Chonan's name. He passed t half-guard. Sakurai regained guard. Chonan landed a left as the first round ended. The second round began. Sakurai landed a leg kick. Chonan stuffed a single and Sakurai pulled guard, wow. Something must be wrong with him. Chonan stood and came down with a big right. Four left hammerfists. Another left hand. He stood and kicked the leg. Another kick. He came down to the guard again. The crowd's still chanting Chonan. The action's slowed though. Chonan landed a left and stood back up. He came back down to guard. The ref wanted action. Chonan landed a right. Chonan stood and kicked the leg and came back down. He backed off again and kicked the leg, came back down. He backed off. He came back down. He's being active but not landing much. The ref stood them up. Sakurai missed like a Harold Howard kick and somehow ended up on top from that. Chonan definitely gave that one up. Wow. Sakurai passed to half-guard. This isn't going to win him the round. The crowd is still chanting Chonan. The ref wants action, so do I. Sakurai tried to mount, Chonan reversed nicely into guard. Chonan stood kicking the leg twice and again. He came down to guard. Maybe both are gassed out. Great pace to the first round for sure. Not much occurring here. The second round ended. The third round began. Chonan stuffed a double to the clinch. The crowd chanted Chonan. Sakurai kneed the leg. Sakurai kneed the body. Chonan defended a trip. Sakurai landed a right hand inside. He got a trip to guard. Not much has been going on. The ref again wants action. Sakurai ate an upkick as he dropped back for a leglock after a bit, they scrambled, Sakurai stayed on top in guard. The crowd still chanted Chonan. The ref fiiiiinally stood them up. Long overdue. Wait... they're stopping it. There's a big cut under Sakurai's left eye. Wait now it's stopped. That eye is swollen shut. So... Hmm..